Happy New Year?
by Dark kai1
Summary: It's new year's eve and it's the time neko jinn's start heat. What's gonna happen? Will it be a happy new year? Please Review!Chapter 6!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year?**

**Chapter one**

Today's Sunday and its new year's eve. Mr Dickinson invited G revolutions, white tiger X, PPB All stars, Bilscreen boys, F Dynasty and Justice 5 to stay at a Japanese hotel for 3 weeks. Everyone was heading towards the hotel on separate coaches.

"Daichi! That was my last cookie," shouted Tyson, looking rather sad as Daichi ate it.

"I know! It was so delicious."

"Why you little…" Tyson was just about to strangle Daichi but Kai stopped him. He was angry. Kai stood up.

"Can't you two just shut the hell up? Your making me have a head ache," shouted Kai. His pupils were small.

"Sorry Mr sourpuss," muttered Tyson. Kai sat back down in his place next to sleeping Ray.

"How could Ray possibly be sleeping when it's so noisy," thought Kai. Suddenly he saw something in Ray's left ear. It was a ear plug. Kai smirked.

"Good thinking, kitten." Kai's eyes widened.

""Did I just call him kitten? Why would I call sexy, loving handsome Ray, kitten? I think I have a head ache," thought Kai. As Kai was rubbing his head, Daichi and Tyson were making up more noise.

"Daichi! Where did you get that cookie from?"

"My pocket! I have loads left and your not getting any."

"What!" Once again, Tyson was gonna make a move on Daichi but froze when he heard, "Tyson Granger! Leave Daichi alone or else you won't see light again!" Tyson swallowed hard.

"What's wrong with _you_ Hillary? It's like your turning into Kai." Hillary's eyes widened and look Tyson straight in the eye.

"I'm nothing like your cold team captain Kai. Tyson how could you…" The bus stopped.

"…We-are-here!" Shouted Max to shut Hillary up.

"Finally," murmured Tyson.

"Wow! This hotel's huge. I've never been to a hotel like this before, "yelled Daichi as he got out the coach. Everyone looked confused.

"Daichi, we've all been to this hotel before," said Tyson rolling his eyes as he got out.

"Let's go in Tyson," yelled Daichi.

"Wait for us," shouted Max, Hillary and Kenny as they ran out the coach. Tyson, Max, Daichi and Kenny headed towards the hotel but stopped as soon as Hillary started shouting at them.

"Aren't you guys gonna wait for Kai to wake up Ray, then we all go in together?" Tyson's belly rumbled.

"No Hillary! I'm hungry and we don't need to wait for Ray and Mr Sourpuss!" Hillary shrugged her shoulders and followed the other's inside. The coach driver went round the back to have a fag.

**Meanwhile in the coach**

Ray was still sleeping. Because he had his ear plugs in his ears, he didn't hear Tyson and the others make noise. Kai was just about to wake Ray up but Ray shifted from his current position and laid his head on Kai's lap. Ray started purring. Kai smirked at this. Kai liked Ray for a very long time but kept on denying it. Kai was just about to bend down and kiss Ray but he stopped himself, thinking about how ray would react. He didn't want to kiss Ray yet so he took Ray's ear plug's out and whispered into his ear.

"Ray, wake up." Ray shot his eyes open straight away and saw he was leaning his head on Kai's lap. He sat up quickly and started blushing.

"S…s...sorry Kai."

"It's alright." Ray was shocked. He thought Kai was gonna... do something bad to him.

"We better go in the hotel before Tyson and the others throw a search party for us." Ray laughed at what Kai said.

"Why does Kai act more relaxed around me but not around the others. Does he have...feelings for me? Oh, I wish I could tell him how I feel about him," thought Ray as he took a quick glance at Kai. They headed to the hotel.

"I didn't know you purr when you sleep," asked Kai. Ray smirked.

"I guess you just learnt something new about me." Lai smirked and took a quick glance at Ray before returning to him cold self.

**Meanwhile in the G revolutions hotel room**

"Cheer up Tyson, when everyone's here you could go to the restaurant."

"Or order room service, said Kenny as he headed to the bedroom.

"By the way, I'll be in here doing research, so if you need me just holler." As Kenny closed the bedroom door behind him, Tyson's belly rumbled.

"But I'm hungry!" Daichi smirks.

"Then swallow your saliva."

"Are you listening to me Daichi? I'm not thirty, I'm hun..."

"Tyson!" Max shouted, just to get Tyson to shut up. Max's face lit up. He had an idea.

"Hey Tyson, do you wanna have a beyblade match?"

Ok Maxy, last one downstairs is a rotten egg."

"Hey, I wanna battle you guys too," moaned Daichi. As Tyson, Max and Daichi ran out, Kai and Ray entered.

"You two took your time," moaned Hillary.

"Whatever," Kai replied in his normal cold tone.

"Hey Kai, are you going to the party that starts at 12 in da morning?" Kai looked Ray straight in his eyes.

"I might just check it out but I won't stay 4 long." Hillary was shocked. That was the longest she has ever heard Kai speak for.

"Where's Kenny?" Asked Ray.

"He's in the bedroom on his laptop doing research about something." They all hear a loud noise from outside their room.

"What-was-that?"

**Meanwhile in the White tiger X hotel room**

"So we'll finally here," said Kevin with a big grin on his face.

"You didn't need to slam the door Gary," moaned Mariah.

"Uh, sorry," replied Gary.

"It's alright," said Lee as he took out 5 small bottles from his bag. He gave one to each one to each of them leaving one on the table.

"Everyone, drink up." No one listened to him.

"Yon don't wanna have heat, do you," as soon as Lee said this, they all drank up.

"It tastes good," said Gary. He took the other one from the table and drank it quickly.

"GARY! THAT WASFOR RAY. WE DON'T HAVE ANYMORE," yelled Lee. Kevin's eye's widened.

"That mean's Ray's gonna have...heat." Kevin looked at Lee.

"W...who's gonna tell him?" They all looked at each other.

**End of Chapter one**

**Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year?**

**Chapter two**

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Lee, you should tell Ray the bad news."

"Yeah, after all, you are his best friends and you two are like brothers," said Kevin in a sweet voice. Lee made his way to the door.

"Fine, I'll tell him," murmured Lee as he went out of the door and closed it behind him. Right now Lee was knocking on the BBA revolutions hotel room. He was greeted by Kenny.

"Hey Lee, what you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just passing by. Where are Ray and the others?"

"There downstairs in the garden. Oh and before you go…..I know you're a Neko jiin…." Lee's eyes widened.

"….I did research about…"

"Kenny I have to go to the others. Follow me, I'll tell you more information about _Neko Jinn._"

Lee ran down the hallway followed by Kenny…very slowly. When they got there, Tyson and Kai were arguing.

**With Tyson and Kai**

"Do you have to go on about it Kai," moaned Tyson.

"Yeah. You're not concentrating. You have to focus. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Why should I tell…you?" Tyson gave kai a little push.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Kai pushed Tyson onto the floor.

"That's it!" Tyson got up and tried to punch Kai but Kai easily dodged it. While they were play fighting the Blitzkrieg boys came in and started laughing at the situation. All of a sudden, Tyson kicked Kai where the sun doesn't shine and that's when the fight started getting serious. Kai then pinned Tyson to the ground and started giving him blows to the face.

"Is that all you got. I thought you do Kendo." Tyson smirked and head butted Kai. Now Tyson was pinning kai on the floor but Kai easily dodge his attacks once again. Kai pushed Tyson off him and got up and started kicking Tyson.

"Don't mess with me!" Ray stopped the fight, getting hurt in the process.

"That was cool, you have to fight again," yelled Daichi. The Blitzkrieg boys looked at each other and started laughing because they knew that if they had a fight again, Tyson wouldn't see light again. Max took Tyson in a corner. Kai only had a bruise on his fore head but Tyson had loads of cuts and bruises and even had a black eye. Ray dragged Kai inside going into a next room, but they didn't know Lee was following them.

"Kai, you have to calm down. Being angry won't solve anything." Kai looked Ray in his eyes and sighed.

"Your right, I didn't mean to beat the **crap** out of him." Ray gave Kai a bad look. Kai looked at the floor.

"Don't worry, I've calmed down." Kai started smirking. Ray smiled.

"You should smile more often," thought Ray.

"Let me check if you have broken anything." Before Kai could even say anything, Ray was holding Kai's face and felt his nose to see if it was broken. Kai felt a blush creep on his face so he pushed Ray's hands away.

"Really, I'm fine," Kai said in his bitter tone.

"Well, nothing's broken." There eyes met and locked.

"_Hell-o_." Lee interrupted them and Ray smiled at Lee. Ray and Kai's eye contact was broken. Ray quickly dragged Lee into a corner and…

"Well, have you got the potion?" Lee nervously played with his hands.

"Um…Garydrankit." Although Lee said it fast, Ray still understood him.

"What!" Kai looked at Ray and Lee. He has never heard Ray shout before.

"Is everything alright?" Lee turned to Kai and nodded and left the room. It was only Kai and Ray left in the room. Kai always gets information out of people so he asks Ray…

"What were you and Lee talking about?" Ray looked at Kai, then thought, "Should I tell him?" The next thing you know, he tells him. Kai's eyes widened.

"You said when you're on heat; you will go after the person you like. Well...who do you like?" Ray's eyes widened and started blushing. He turned his head away and said, "Your find out at 12:00 tonight." Ray left the room.

**The Party**

Its 9:00 and all the team are finally here. Ray, Lee, Kai, Kenny and Ming Ming are in the lounge while the others are playing games, dancing or eating.

"I heard you're a Neko jiin. What's a Neko jiin?" Lee and Ray's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Ray turned to Ming Ming.

"It's when you're half human half cat."

"In other words, a humanoid cat," Kenny said as quickly as he could then come out the room.

"Who told you?"

"Kenny." Lee's eyes widened once again. Lee and Ming Ming got up and headed towards Kenny. Once again, Ray and Kai were on there own. Surprisingly, Ray started shaking and was starting to look pale. Kai saw this.

"You don't look too good." Ray then looked into Kai's eyes then passed out on the sofa. Kai's heart started pumping fast.

"Is Ray alright?" Kai picked up Ray's feline body up bridal style and went to their hotel room. Kai didn't know someone was watching him. He put Ray on his bed but was shocked when Ray mumbled...

"_Kai-koi_ is..." Kai started blushing and ran out of the room, all the way to the garden.

"Does Ray have feelings for me? Why did he add Koi to the end of my name," murmured Kai.

"Ohhhhh, so it is true! The great Kai Hiwatari **is** gay." Kai turned around to see the tall red head Russian, Tala.

"I am not gay Tala." Tala chuckled.

"Don't deny it! I **no** you like Ray Ray."

"I **no** you're a slut. Who are you sleeping with now?" Tala smirked.

"If you must know, I'm with Bryan. Kai you cannot lie to me. You like Ray and I think he likes you too."

"You...really...think so?"

"Ha! So you were lying. Okay I don't care. I'm gonna set you guys up together for new years day." Kai's eyes widened.

"That means..."

"...Yes that means I'll have to set you up with him **today**." Kai's heart started beating faster.

"This is going to be interesting," thought Kai.

**End of chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, how you gonna get us together?" asked Kai in a bitter tone. Tala started walking.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked puzzled.

"Follow me." Kai did as told and followed Tala. They both went to the Blitzkrieg boy's hotel room.

"What are you gonna do to me Tala?"

"I'm gonna fix you up. If you what someone to like you, you have to fix up look sharp." Kai rolled his eyes.

"To impress Ray, you have to smell nice. You know...be clean. That is advice number one. Get changed into fresh clothes."

"But I have no fresh clothes here. Remember, I'm not in your team." Tala smiled.

"When you guys were downstairs, I stole some of your clothes; I put them in the bathroom. Pleasedon'tkillme." Kai started laughing.

"I won't kill you...yet." Tala started panicking but relaxed when he realised that Kai was just joking. Tala pushed Kai towards the bathroom but Kai pushed him away.

"Don't push me!" I can walk to the bathroom myself you no," yelled Kai as he walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"Oh and Kai, make sure you wipe the blue marks off your face. You should let Ray see the real Kai." Kai smiled at what Tala said. Kai had a long bubble bath and then changed into his fresh clean clothes. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw Tala sitting on a bead. Tala patted the space next to him, gesturing Kai to sit next to him.

"Ok, now you smell better Kai. Advice number two, you have to look cute, look...um...I can't explain it but...I'll just should you," said Tala as he got up and reached for his hair gel. Tala styled Kai's hair so it was spiky. Then he put black eye liner on kai to bring his eyes out. Tala smirked.

"For once you don't look like a stuck up bitch, you look cute."

"Shut. Up. Tala."

"And this is how you treat me when I'm setting you up with Ray."

"Sorry," murmured Kai. The room went silent. Kai looked at Tala and jumped in shock.

"**TALA! YOU'RE DROOLING!**" Tala snapped out of it.

"You should see yourself in the mirror." Ai walked to the mirror and gasped.

"Yes Kai, you look sexy." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I always look sexy, you done a good job Tala."

"I know, ok Kai, and come here for a moment." Kai walked up to him.

"Hi Kai, you look...different," Tala said in a squeaky voice, moving his hips at the same time.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm pretending to be Ray. Imagine I'm Ray, show me how your act and what you will say to him to make him fall in your arms."

"O-k." Kai walked up to Tala.

"Are you alright-Ray?"

"Couldn't be better. I'm fine."

"Happy new year.

"Happy new year to you as well."

"Ray, the first time I met you, you took my breath away. You were the most handsome person I've ever seen. When you versed. Bryan in the finals, I was relly sad. I...I know I don't show it but I was hurt. You see, when you get hurt, I get hurt to. When you smile, it makes me smile, When you laugh, it makes me melt." Tala's eyes watered.

"That was sooo sweet, I mean, what you're saying, is it true." Kai nodded.

"I have to know, do you have feelings for anyone." Tala nodded.

"Who?"

"Bryan, he's so cu..."

"...Tala, you meant to be Ray."

"Whatever, yeah I like someone and he's standing at the door right now." Kai turned to look at the door to see Bryan.

"What were you guys doing in 'ere. You have been up here for like 5 hours, it's almost 12:00." Tala walks up to Bryan and gives him a peck on the lips.

"I'm helping Kai hook up with Ray, I fixed him up good, and don't you think." Bryan looked at Kai.

"Good luck Kai." Kai smiled.

"Oh and Kai, what you said was off the hook. Ray's lucky he's got you, lover boy."

"Kai, you wouldn't mind coming out. I and Tala need to...play a game." Kai rolled his eyes and came out. He went downstairs. Kai looked at the clock. It was 11.58, He knew everyone will be hugging and kissing so he goes to the downstairs bathroom. What his eyes see make him stop in his tracks. He smirks. Michael and Lee were making out in a corner. Kai cleared his voice as soon as he saw Lee reach for Michael's pants.

"KAI," Michael and Lee shouted in unison.

"So you two _are_ gay, I always thought you were the two who hated homos."

"Kai please don't tell anyone, especially my sister. She will KILL me." Kai smirked.

"I won't, only If you to put the rest of your clothes on and get a room." Lee and Michael blushed. Kai left the bathroom. He thought it was time to tell Ray how he felt so he goes to the hotel room. But before he enters, he hears downstairs, "the count down is going to start soon." Kai eyes widened and went in the hotel room.

"Kai, why ain't you downstairs?" Kai saw Ray. He wasn't pale anymore.

"Whoaaa, Kai you look sooo...different."

"I thought I'd just look different for today."

"**10"**

"Are you alright Ray?"

"Never been better, oh and happy new year when it comes."

"You to...Ray, I think you should sit down, I got something to tell you."

"Sure." Ray sat down.

"Is something wrong Kai," said Ray in a sad voice.

"Ray, the first time I laid eyes on you, you took my breath away. You were the...no; you are the most handsome person I've ever seen. When you versed Bryan in the finals, I was sad. I...I know I don't show it but I was hurt. You see, when you get hurt, I get hurt to. When you smile, it makes me smile, When you laugh, it makes me melt." Ray smiled happy tears in his eyes.

"**9"**

"You mean everything to me."

"And you mean everything to me Ray, that's why I..."

"**8"**

Ray put a finger on Kai's lips.

"Show me, how much I mean to you." Ray blushed, and so did Kai.

"**7"**

Kai pulled Ray into a passionate Kiss and Ray kissed back.

"**6"**

Ray licked Kai's bottom lip asking for permission. Kai accepted and let Ray roam through his mouth, enjoying the feeling. They both started moaning.

"**5" **

They both headed to the bedroom, kissing at the same time.

"**4"**

Kai gently put Ray on the bed, straddling him.

"**3"**

"Are you...ready Ray?"

"No. not yet. I think we should act like a normal couple. You know, go on dates and stuff." Kai smiled.

"**2"**

"I love you kitten."

"I love you too Koi."

"**1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**

Kai stared at Ray then his eyes widened in shock. Ray closed his eyes and his ears grew. He started growing whiskers on his face and his hair started growing and so did his fangs.

"Er, Ray." Ray opened his eyes and looked at Kai confused.

"What Kai."

"You no when...um...Neko jinn's start heat, does anything happen to them."

"I think so; I have never experienced it before. Why?" Kai grabbed a mirror and put it in Ray's face. Ray took a deep breath in.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Ray took in another deep breath.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

**End of chapter 3**

**Did you like the chappie, please review! Tell me what you think! The more reviews, the sooner I'll put the next chappie up!**

**Wanna no what happens next? Check out da next chappie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"...Um, _Ray_..."

"...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"...Ray..."

"...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Kai had enough of Ray's screaming so he grabbed the mirror out of Ray's hand then started shaking Ray.

"Stop screaming Ray! You're acting like a nut!" Ray stopped screaming and looked at Kai, tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Kai, I'm just so..."

"...shocked." Ray let out a breath.

"Tell me about it," murmured Ray sarcastically. Ray pushed Kai off him and ran to a mirror to look at himself.

"I look like a freak, how am I gonna go out. I think I'll just stay in here forever."

"Ray, don't worry. You know you can't stay in here forever." Ray sighed.

"I know. Ohhhh! This can't be happening to me. First you tell me you like me, we kiss and I turn into a...a cat freak! I think I need a drink." Ray went to the sitting area, followed by Kai. Ray goes to a water dispenser and gets water for himself then sits with Kai and sighs.

"Don't worry Ray. Everything **will **be fine."

"I hope so." Ray was just about to drink his water when all of a sudden, the BBA hotel room door flung open. (Apparently Bryan kicked open the door.) Tala and Bryan came in with their fists up, ready to punch someone.

"Where's the beef," shouted Tala. Ray's jaw dropped. He dropped his water and tried to hide but Tala dived at him and grabbed him.

"It's alright Kai, I have the weird looking thing, because of your shouting Kai, Bryan and I had to stop fuc..."

"...playing a game," Bryan said as quickly as he could. Ray tried to get away but Tala pushed him on the floor and sat on Ray's butt so he couldn't get away.

"What do you think you guys are doing? Are you out of your damn minds?" Bryan looked confused.

"We.Are.Saving.You."

"Yeah, you don't know what this freak is capable of." Kai growled.

"That thing you call a freak is a person. Ray!" Tala and Bryan's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it's me," said Ray. Tala looked confused.

"Why do you look like a freak?" Ray tried to shift and sighed.

"You don't have to rub it in," mumbled Ray. Tala started grinning.

"So, did it work? Are you guys a couple?" Kai smirked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Tala rolled his eyes.

"My butt feels weird."

"Maybe it's because of Tala. Tala get your Russian butt of him."

"Your Russian as well you know," yelled Tala. Kai smirked.

"I thinking of converting to Japanese." Ray's eyes widened. They all hear a rip sound. Tala's eyes widened.

"Ray, have you got a dick on your butt or something coz something just...rised." Kai shock his head and pushed Tala off Ray. They all gasped at Ray.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Um...I think you should look in the mirror," said Kai, surprised. Ray got up and went to the mirror. He had a white furry tail.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Bryan, Tala and Kai went up to him and shouted.

"Your acting like a nut, stop screaming." Ray went quiet.

"I'm a freak," whispered Ray as tears ran down his face. Kai stood in front of him and wiped the tears that fell down Ray's face.

"I still think you're adorable." Ray smiled.

"Ray, what's happening to you," asked Tala.

"I say this one and only once. I'm a Neko jiin aka humanoid cat, aka half human half cat. When we Neko's reach a certain age, we start heat. We have to drink a potion so we don't change. Gary..."

"..the nobhead," whispered Kai.

"...from the white tiger's drank mine so I'm like this. The changes start on New Year's Day. Did you get that?" Tala and Bryan nodded. You can tell they were shocked. Ray turned to Kai.

"Would you still go out with me when I look like this?" Kai nodded.

"Would you still kiss me?" Kai smirked and pulled Ray into a soft passionate Kai. Bryan clapped his hands.

"Finally their together." Tala smiled.

"My Kai's finally growing up."

"Shit." Kai pulled away from Ray and started licking his own bottom lip.

"Sorry Kai." Kai smiled.

"It's alright."

"Damn his teeth are sharp," thought Kai. It all went silent.

"Are you guys _horny_?" They looked at Tala then looked down.

"What you got there in your pants," asked Ray. Tala blushed.

"I'm horny, pleaseexcuseme." Tala ran to his own hotel room.

"That's something you don't see everyday," murmured Bryan.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, There's a freak with Bryan and Kai and he's wearing Ray's clothes," shouted Tyson.

"Cool, there's a tall cat and it can walk on two paws, **cool**!" Shouted Daichi.

"It's a freak."

"It's a cat."

"Freak."

"Cat."

"Freak."

"Cat."

"Freak."

"Ray" It is Ray." Tyson and Daichi's jaws dropped. Kenny and Max came into the room.

"Cool costume," yelled Max.

"Ahhh, please don't eat me, take my laptop," shouted Kenny as Ray went towards him.

"Kenny, it's me Ray."

"Ohhh, it's that heat thing, right?"

"Yep."

"What, so it's not a costume," asked Max

"Apparently, he transformed," said Tyson.

"**Transformers,** robots in disguise."

"Shut up Daichi!" Yelled Kai. Max chuckled. The white tigers went past ten walked back to the BBA hotel room. They went inside and shut the door behind them.

"Hi everyone. Ray. Kai." Kai smirked at Lee. Lee blushed a little. Kai started laughing.

"What's so funny Kai," asked Ray.

"I'll tell you later."

"You guys might be wondering what happened to Ray. Ray's a Neko jiin, so are the white tigers, so I'm I. Gary drank his potion. Ray will be changing. Shit happens. This is only the beginning. Things are going to get worst." All there eyes widened.

"Cool tail, does this hurt." Daichi pulled on Ray's tail and Ray jumped up in pain.

"Your damn right it hurts!"

"Watch out, Ray might behave weirdly," warned Lee. Kevin winked at Ray but Mariah gives him a sad look, and Gary... well Gary's just Gary. The white tigers left the room. Bryan was just about to go.

"Tyson."

"Yeah Bryan?

"Nice make up." Bryan left. They all started laughing expect from Tyson who frowned and Kai who just smirked.

"Thanks a lot Kai; I look like a weirdo, with all these cuts and bruises on my face."

"Don't forget the black eye," shouted Daichi.

"Tyson, If your gonna keep on moaning, I'll give you more cut's and bruises. Even another black eye." Tyson went to his bedroom he shared with max.

"Where's Hillary," asked Ray.

"She's with Ming Ming," said Kenny.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright," said Max.

"Why would we worry," said Kai bitterly.

"Don't know."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR RAY AND KAI," Shouted Daichi.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!" Shouted Max. Tyson came out of his room.

"HAPPY NE..."

"Headaches!" Tyson, Max and Daichi froze.

"You guys give me headaches!" Shouted Kai.

"Sorry about that." They said at the same time.

"Hi guys, I'm..." Hillary fainted as soon as she saw Ray.

"I sooo hate the way I look," mumbled ray. Tyson took Hillary to her room. All of them were tired so they headed to their rooms.

"Oh Kai," said Max.

"Hn."

"You look nice."

"Thanks." They were now all in their rooms.

"Kai, can I...sleep with you." Kai smirked and nodded. Ray got into Kai's bed.

"You do know your eye liner's still on."

"Oh well." Kai wraps an arm around Ray under the covers.

"I think you look cute as a cat." Ray smiled.

"I never knew you used the word _cute_."

"Only for you kitten."

"I always new this day would come."

"Well it has." Ray purred as Kai stroked his chest, Kai moaned.

"Why did you moan?"

"Your tail stroked my thigh." Ray smirked.

"Would you stay with me forever kai?"

"Of curse, now would you shut up? I just wanna sleep with you in my arms." Ray smiled then frowned. Kai went to sleep.

"Why does this have to happen to...?" Al of a sudden, Ray felt dizzy and lay in Kai's arms.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Did you like the chappie? Please review da story!**

**Thank you to all da peoples that review ma previous chappies!**

**Wanna know what happens next, read my next chappie to find out, it will be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It is New Year's Day. The sun rays hit Kai's face, making him wake up. His eye's widened.

"What the fuck, what the hell is...oh yeah, it's Ray." Kai let out a breath. Ray's ears picked this up, because their sensitive. Ray woke up. He smiled at Kai who smiled back at him.

"Morning Kai koi."

"Morning Kitty cat." Ray chuckled at the name.

"Oh Kai, I forgot to ask you, what happened between you and Lee?" Kai smirked.

"Let's just say he was being a bad bay."

"What did he do?"

"I caught him making out with Michael in the toilets downstairs." Ray chuckled again.

"What the fu..." Kai pulled Ray into a soft kiss but both pulled away when they heard footsteps.

"Quickly, go to your bed." Ray nodded and dashed to his bed. The bedroom door flung open.

"KAI, RAY! Wake up! Some people have to eat you kn..."

"...Tyson you annoying creature! We are awake, oh, and have you heard of knocking you fat mother fuc..."

"Tyson, don't worry. We'll get ready. Why don't you wait in the sitting area while we get...?"

"...Yeah, yeah, but you two better hurry up man. Breakfast is in 15 minutes." Tyson left.

"That kid gets on my nerves."

"I heard that Mr Sourpuss." Kai growled.

"But he is a good friend."

"Whatever, so do you what to go in the shower first, or should I," asked Kai as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Ray stretched out his arms and gasped. He hides his arms quickly. Kai opened his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I think you should go in first." Kai nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Ray rushed out of bed and looked at his arm and hands.

"Why me," murmured Ray.

**In the sitting Area**

"I'm hungry," moaned Tyson.

"I think Ray and Kai are doing this on purpose. Just coz there skinny and don't eat much. There evil!"

"Daichi, Tyson. Stop moaning. They will be ready soon," said Max.

"That's not the point Maxi. I'm hungry."

"I have cookies in my bag." Tyson and Daichi's eyes widened and rushed to Max's room he shared with Tyson. Hillary entered the sitting area with a hand on her head.

"You guy, I had the weirdest dream. I stepped into our hotel room and saw Ray...but it wasn't...well he looked like a..."

"...freak," murmured Kenny.

"You had the same dream!"

"Actually, it wasn't a dream. Ray's transformed," said Tyson as he entered the room with cookies in his hand. Daichi entered.

"Give me a cookie Tyson."

"Why should I? You had the cookie box. You had more than me."

"I...forgot?" Tyson rolled his eyes and gave Daichi a cookie. As he did, the hotel room door flung open.

"Hiya Everybody!"

"Hello Tala," everyone shouted.

"I can't believe ray turned...well, is turning into a cat," said Spencer.

"You gotta see it to believe it, come on everyone, group hug!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Sorry bout Tala, he was watching some dumb thing on television," mumbled Bryan.

**Back to Kai and Ray**

Kai finally came out the shower, towel around his waist. As he entered the room he smiled at Ray. Ray sort of...smiled back.

"Kai...um...I have a problem."

"And what would that be?" Ray showed Kai his arms and hands. His arms had black fur and his hands were now paws with white fur on it. Kai gasped.

"I won't be able to wash myself."

"How do cat's clean?"

"They lick themselves and no I am **not** licking myself." Kai smirked.

"I'll have to wash you then, if you're alright with it." Ray took in a deep breath then blushed and nodded at the same time.

"We better be quick, breakfast is in ten minutes." They both head to the bathroom. Kai put on the shower and turned to Ray.

"Take off your clothes then." Ray took a deep breath in and took off his clothes.

"And...and your boxers. Take them off." Ray done as told then stepped into the shower.

"Do you...have to stare Kai?" Kai blushed and shock his head. Kai dropped his towel and stepped into the shower, sliding the door behind him. Kai reaches for the shower gel and body puff/flannel...whatever you what to call it. He hesitates then drops the body puff/flannel, and squeezed the shower gel on his hands and rubbed it on Ray's body. Ray smiled.

"This feels good," thought Ray. Kai then rubs...down below. Ray moans and launches himself at Kai, body's touching. They both blush.

"Sorry Kai, I couldn't help mys..." Ray was cut off by Kai's lips.

**In the sitting area**

"Why are we waiting, whyyyy are we waiting, why are w..."

"Shut up you guys. I know there taking long but you gotta be patient."

"Well I ain't Kenny, Chief, Geek. Whatever they call you. I'm going to there bedroom." Kenny looked down.

"Geek's have feelings as well you know," mumbled Kenny.

"Don't Tala; Kai will make mince meat out of you. I mean, look at me, LOOK AT ME!"

"I rather not Tyson."

"And why is that?"

"I find your face disturbing." Everyone cracked up except from Tyson.

"Well, I'm going in, don't follow me." Tala made his way to their room. He quietly opens and closes the door behide him.

"Where the fucks are they," thought Tala. Tala stood still. He could hear water running. He could also hear gasps and moans and it came from the bathroom. Tala smirked then his eyes widened. The shower was turned off. Tala made his way to the bathroom.

"TALA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!"

"Some people are too hungry to knock, like me. Just coz you guys were making out, we are late for breakfast. Most of the food will be finished and shit Ray, your arms are hairy." Kai rolled his eyes.

"It's a thing called puberty, but you wouldn't know about that," said Kai as he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him.

"No, that's not hair..."

"It's fur Tala..." murmured Ray.

"And you have paws, now you're a real tiger. I can do you any day." Ray blushed, Kai's jaw dropped, so did his towel.

"Only messing with your mind Kai."

"I knew that...TALA! Stop staring. There are things you don't wanna see."

"There are things I wanna see. I've seen you naked before Kai, and now I've seen Ray. That adds to my list."

"You're a sad, sad pervert Tala."

"I'm not a pervert."

"_Ohhh yeah_, you're a **slut**."

"Your damn right I am." Ray and Kai smirked.

"Tala, what you got in your pants." Tala looked down and blushed.

"Not again, pleaseexcuseme." Tala ran out of the room. Ray laughed.

"Tala's really changed. He's not the same old Tala I used to know." Kai nodded.

"He's opened up to everyone. Now let's get dressed before Tyson dies of hunger." Ray chuckled and went into his hotel room, followed by Kai.

**In the sitting room**

"You do know you could have got your breakfast without us. Why are you waiting for us," asked Hillary.

"Because. We wanna be with the people who are our true friends," said Tala as he sat down, blushing.

"That was sooo sweet," yelled Max.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, It's Ray."

"Cool, you have paws, and you're hairy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on everyone, let's eat," Shouted Kai. They all followed him downstairs.

"Here we are, you alright Ray?" Asked Kai.

"I dunno. I'm just thinking how they might react."

"Don't worry bud, we'll still be your friend," Said Tyson as he pushed open the doors.

"Let's eat," yelled Tyson, Max, Daichi and Tala as they ran toward the food.

"What the fuck is that," shouted Rick.

"It's freaking me out. It's a freak," shouted Ming Ming.

"It's a welwolf," whispered Julia. Ray and the others walked to the food.

"Yep, defiantly a welwolf," murmured Mystel.

"That's it! I'm fed up with all this mumbling. That's not a freak, or a welwolf. It's Ray!" It all went silent.

"No way."

"Yes way, Ray said as he sat down, followed by Kai who was holding his and ray's plate.

"Cool, you're a pussy cat now," said Brooklyn.

"Why? How?" Asked Garland.

"Lee will tell you later."

"How you gonna eat your food Ray. You have paws now." Ray blinked.

"I don't know Mariah. Wait one minute, Kai, because you the one nearest to me, can you...feed me." Everyone's jaws dropped except from Tala and Bryan.

"Um...why?" Ray frowned.

"Because Kai. If you don't, I'll tell everyone your little secret." Kai's eyes widened.

"What secret?" ray leaned towards kai, whispering in his ear.

"That you're gay and you going out with...me."

"Fine!" Kai picked up a spoon and fed Ray his cereal."

"That's not possible," said Mariah.

"Awww, that's so cute," yelled Tala.

"Shut your mouth," snapped Kai.

"So what are you guys gonna do today," asked Kenny.

"Hello? We are going to a theme park. All of us are," said Emily.

"Do you really expect us to believe that thing Ray?" whispered Rick.

"It is Ray. Deal with it," whispered Lee.

"I thought it was a squirrel," whispered Michael.

"Do you even know what a squirrel is?" Michael blushed and didn't answer.

"It's not a it, it's a he. Just accept it. That's Ray," whispered Max.

"Nice speech Max. Why are all you guys talking about me."

"How da hell did you hear us," asked Lee as he turned to look at Ray. They all gasped. Kai's eyes widened and he dropped the spoon. Ray's ear's some how stretched so they were just like cat ears. They also had black fur.

"Let me guess, my ears are different."

"Your damn right," said Rick.

**--Time fly's--**

"Could everyone please make their way on the coach? Thank you." They all made their way to the coach.

"This is gonna be wicked," yelled Daichi.

"Yeah...t-his is going...to...shit" Ray fainted but Kai caught him.

"Why was Ray acting like he was drunk," asked Tala.

"Don't know, maybe it because of heat." Lee looked at Ray.

"One of us have to look after him and no I ain't"

"I will," shouted Tala.

"Me two," said Bryan.

"Me three," murmured Kai.

"Ok, make sure you take good care of him coz if you don't, I'll hurt you down, and when I find you, I'll cut off your bulls and shove them in your butts so when you shit, it will come out your bulls." Tala laughed while Kai and Bryan swallowed.

"That was a good one Lee. Don't worry; we will take good care of him."

"COME ON LEEROY! WE'LL LEAVING!" Lee's eyes turned to slits.

"Mariah, what the fuck did I tell you about calling me by my full name? It's Lee, not Leeroy. Remember that."

"Shut up bitch! Now get your **BIOSEXUAL ASS** on this coach now!" Lee's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," whispered Crusher.

"Mariah!" Yelled Lee as he went on the coach. The coach started moving and everyone started waving at Kai, Tala and Bryan.

"We are gonna be all alone, wicked," yelled Tala as he headed to the BBA hotel room, followed by Bryan, and Kai dragging Ray. As soon as they were there, Tala and Bryan started kissing.

"Get a room," yelled Kai.

"We will, we'll use Max and Tyson's" Kai rolled his eyes. Kai dragged Ray to their room and put Ray on the bed. As soon as he did, Ray's eyes opened in a flash.

"Hellooooo," your looking good today," shouted Ray as he got up and jumped. He landed on the floor, like a cat, and then started walking like one too.

"Ray, come back here."

"Who me, nah, I don't wanna."

"Ray, your not yourself, I have to look after you."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Ray stopped and licked his paw then started walking out of the room.

"Ray would be alright...won't he?" thought Kai. Ray walked like a cat to a room; the room Tala and Bryan were in. Tala and Bryan were making out when suddenly...Ray started joining in with the action. Tala pulled Ray away.

"Ray! What the heck are you doing?"

"You talk to much bitch, ha ha ha ha." Bryan leans in to Tala.

"He's not himself, let's get Kai." Tala nodded and Bryan and he went to Kai.

"Kai, fix up Ray."

"Excuse me?"

"He walked in on us kissing and he, kind of...joined in." Kai's jaw dropped.

"This can't be happening...I'll sort him out." Kai, Tala and Bryan headed to max and Tyson's room. Ray was gone.

"Check every room here," snapped Kai. They checked Daichi, Kenny and Hillary's bedroom, they checked the bathroom's and the sitting area. He wasn't there. **But **the front door was open.

"Shit, he's gone." Bryan swallowed.

"Lee's gonna cut our bulls of t..."

"Zip it! We'll find him, but we have to spilt up."

**End of chapter 5**

**Did you like it? Please review! Oh and thanks to all the people who review so far! At least you guys like my stories!**

**Wanna no what happens next, read my next chappie to find out!**

**If I take long putting the chappies up now, don't blame me, blame my school. I have lots of course work to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year

Chapter 6

**Yes, I'm back!  Enjoy da story!**

Kai was in the G Revolutions hotel room, tapping his boot on the ground as he made himself coffee. He couldn't find Ray.

"Why is everything bad happening this year?" mumbled Kai. Kai picked up his cup and was just about to drink it when…

"Kai! Where are you?"

"I right in front of you."

"OH, Hey, I found this!"

"Do you have to yell Tala?" Tala smiled.

"Sorry. There you go." Tala gave Kai a red head band with a yin yang on it. It was…

"…Ray's. It's Ray's."

"I didn't no," Kai said sarcastically.

"U didn't! You got the memory of a …"

"…TALA! IM NOT THAT DUMB!" Tala turned around and puffed out his cheeks.

"I'll come back when you're in a **good **mood." Tala walked out the room.

"Stupid Russian," mumbled Kai.

"I heard that! You do know that you're Russian too." Kai smirked.

"Converting."

"Whatever." Tala slammed the door and walked out of sight. Kai finally got to have a sip of his coffee, but he spat out straight away.

"It's cold, thanks to Tala," murmured Kai as he threw his coffee away. All he had to do was wait to see if Bryan had any luck.

"BANG," Kai jumped out his seat and looked towards the door. Apparently, Bryan kicked the door down. Kai growled.

"Did you have to kick the fucking door open?" Bryan laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that." Kai rolled his eyes and got up.

"So what did **you **find?" Bryan threw Ray's black trousers and boxers at Kai. Kai's eyes widened.

"SO YOU'RE TELLING ME HE'S RUNNING AROUND HALF NAKED!"

"Bryan, I think we should let KAI carm down," murmured Tala as he entered. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Carm down Ka…" Bryan was stopped by Tala's lips.

"Um, let's just let Kai cool off." Bryan and Tala rushed out of the room.

"Why," moaned Kai. Kai took his boots off, headed to his bedroom and jumped onto his bed.

"Everything bad is happening to me. First Boris kills my parents, and then I live in the abbey, then…" Kai stopped. He heard something that sounded just like a…cat. Kai wondered.

"It can't be?" Kai looked under the bed and saw a black and white cat wearing Ray's Chinese top.

"Cute, it's sleeping, wait a minute!" The cat woke up.

"Why you shouting," whispered the cat…whispered Ray…okay, this is confusing.

"Look at yourself…um…you are Ray right?" The cat blinked.

"Kai, of course I'm Ray." The cat looked around.

"Why am I underneath a bed…and why you are bigger than me?" Kai bit his lip nervously and helped 'Ray the cat' come out from underneath the bed. He then started stoking 'Ray the Cat' in his arms.

"Why da…how!" Kai walked to the mirror.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ray the cat jumped out of Kai's arms but didn't land on his paws…It landed on his side. Kai was in shock. He crawled to Ray's side and stroked him.

"Ray?" 'Ray the cat' wasn't responding.

"BANG!" If you thought it was Tala and Bryan…You were right.

"Where's the beef," they both said in Unison. They both saw Kai on the floor staring at some cat. Tears in his eyes. Tala gasped.

"Hell No! It can't be…" Kai looked at them.

"No shit...It's Ray alright," whispered Bryan.

"He's not breathing! Lee is gonna kill us…he's gonna kill me!" Tala and Bryan looked at each other and nodded. Kai gasped at what he saw before him. Tala and Bryan looked like super heroes. Kai smirked.

"Nice costumes." Tala and Bryan blushed. Bryan looked angry…maybe it's because he was wearing pink.

"Why the fuck is my costume pink?" Tala walked away from him.

"Your gay, gay people like pink!" Kai raised his eyebrow.

"That's not true. I like blue." Bryan sighed.

"Ok…let's go back to what we are meant to be doing." Tala nodded.

"Hi Kai, I'm super Tala and he's mighty Bryan. We are here to help." All of a sudden smoke appeared.

"Liking da effects." Tala smiled and went to 'Ray the cat'.

"Ray?"

"What!" It said in a creaky voice.

"You're alive!" Bryan shouted. 'Ray the cat' opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I just hurt my ribs when I jumped outta Kai's arms…and my head." Kai smacked his head.

"So you were just unconscious?" The cat nodded.

"You said he wasn't breathing."

"I panicked!" 'Ray the cat' smiled.

"You panicked for me?" Kai smiled.

"Kai panics…Ha…that's just weird." Kai growled.

"At least my name don't mean lesbian in Japanese." Bryan and Ray started laughing.

"That was a good one." Kai looked Tala in the eyes.

"Fuck off!" Tala and Bryan transformed to their normal self's.

£Don't tell anyone bout us being super heroes." Kai rolled his eyes.

"You are not real super heroes."

"Yeah Tala, we aren't!" Tala puffed at his cheeks.

"Way to spoil my fun ha!" Kai looked at Ray and Kisses him….it……'Ray the cat'. Tala and Bryan looked at them with wide eyes.

"That's impossible!" whispered Bryan. Tala started licking his lips and blushed.

"Um…pleaseexcuseme." Tala ran out.

"Whooooo." Kai gasped as he broke apart. Ray smiled.

"Your tongues like sand paper." Ray laughed.

"Hey, you better mind Tyson don't eat you…or flatten you!"

"He won't"

"Cya…wouldn't wanna be ya."

"Get the fuck outta ere," kai said. Bryan smiled and was out of sight.

"Ray we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us and…"

"…WE'RE BACK!" Kai looked pissed off.

"Why?"

"There was a fire." Daichi jumped up and down.

"Bet it was terrorists!"

"Shut up…do not think such a thing, "yelled Hillary.

"Cool, you got a cat," shouted Max in excitement.

"It's Ray."

"Cool…wot the fuck!"

**End of chapter 6**

**Did u enjoy it! Did u? DID U! Well I hope u did! Please review! I will update soon!**




End file.
